Mama Hook
Mama Hook is a recurring character from Jake and the Never Land Pirates. She is the mother of the villainous Captain Hook. She is voiced by Sharon Osbourne. Background History Mama Hook was once queen of the Never Sea and a magnificent pirate. She was able to find all and any treasure she dared to. She trained her son as a young buccaneer in the ways of a pirate, so that he would one day become a feared captain, much like her. However, according to Mama Hook, Captain Hook was a somewhat pitiful pirate during his training and seemed hopeless for many years. Naturally, Mama Hook loves her son, but she doesn't approve of his villainous thieving nature and wish he rely on his own skills and training to find treasure. Personality Mama Hook is spirited, eccentric, and independent. Mama Hook has a very sweet relationship with son. As his mother, she naturally loves him, but she doesn't approve of his sneaky thieving nature seen in her debut, when Jake tells her that Captain Hook stole the treasure from them. Upon hearing that he only did it to make her proud, Mama Hook forgives her son and informs him that she's always been proud of him. Jake decides to share the treasure with Hook and his mother. Unlike her son, she can be very kind and often seen fond of Jake and his crew. Roles in the series In "Jake's Starfish Search" Hook and Smee were putting up a portrait of Mama Hook and, judging by the conversation, she has passed away (this was the thought until she appeared in the Season 2 episode "Mama Hook Knows Best!"). While putting his mother's portrait up in his cabin Captain Hook hurt his finger prompting to recall another time he hurt himself in his youth his mother would sing to him to cure him of his injury. Hook then notice the faint sound of his mother's song coming from Mermaid Lagoon. Hook sees Marina the Mermaid's pet starfish singing the song Mama Hook use to sing to him, fueling the captain desire to claim Sandy to cure his boo-boos whenever he wants. Mama Hook's portrait is last seen at the end of the episode. After returning to the Jolly Roger after his failed attempt to capture Sandy the Starfish thanks to Jake and his crew intervening Hook is left battered and bedridden after the tower of coconuts fall on him in Tiptoe Pass. In order help Hook feel better Mr. Smee tries to carry Mama Hook's portrait closer to him but trips on some of Hook's lose bandage causing the portrait to land on top of Captain Hook, ruining his mother's portrait. In the episode "Mama Hook Knows Best!" One day, Mama Hook visits her son to embark on a treasure hunt with him so that she can witness how spectacular he is as a pirate captain. However, Hook secretly has no idea where to find the treasure but pretends to so his mother wouldn't be upset. Throughout the search, Mama Hook becomes aware of her son's bumbling antics. Hook and Smee witness Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully looking for treasure and decides to follow them and steal whatever treasure they find. The first location the pirates had to journey through was Stepping Stone River. Jake and his crew manage to leap across the stones to the other side with ease to continue their search for the treasure. Meanwhile, Mama Hook, Captain Hook and the rest of the Jolly Roger's crew finally reach the river, Mama Hook makes it across the stones to the other side with ease, but her son wasn't as graceful and falls into the river, much to the amusement of Mama Hook recalling another time Captain Hook's clumsiness caused him to fall into the Never Sea in his youth before continuing search for the treasure. The second location in order to find the treasure was journeying through Crocodile Creek. Jake and his crew manage to slip past Tick-Tock the Crocodile, who was fast asleep, by using the hanging vines as a zip line across the creek to continue the treasure hunt. Mama Hook, Captain Hook and the rest of the crew soon arrive at the creek, however, Captain Hook screams in terror when he spots the crocodile, waking the ravenous reptile who chase the captain into the jungle and up to a palm tree. Mama Hook soon comes to her son's rescue by shooing the Crocodile away so Hook and his crew can continue the treasure hunt. Jake and his soon dig up the treasure at Hidden Hills but before they could open the treasure Captain Hook and Mr. Smee successfully steal the treasure and takes it to Mama Hook. Initially, Mama Hook was very proud of her son until Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully arrived and took back the treasure. Mama Hook calls out the young pirates enraged but her fury is turned to her son when Jake tells her that Captain Hook stole the treasure from them. Upon hearing that he only did it to make her proud, Mama Hook forgives her son and informs him that she's always been proud of him. Jake decides to share the treasure with Hook and his mother. Captain Hook was quick to refuse to share but his mother quickly corrects him and decided that sharing the treasure was a fine idea. Jake open the chest revealing a tea set made of gold. Mama Hook suggests they hold a pirate tea party. Jake and his crew soon part for Pirate Island leaving Mama Hook the tea set. Mama Hook and the rest of Hook's crew thank the young pirates as they fly off. Mama Hook is last seen with Captain Hook and his crew still enjoying the tea set. Mama Hook was informing her son to sit up straight and be on his best behavior she invited another guest to the pirate tea party which turn out to be Tick-Tock Croc much to Hook's horror. While Mama Hook didn't make a physical appearance in the episode "Pirate Putt-Putt", she was mentioned by Mr. Smee in order to restore Captain Hook's confident after the captain began to doubt himself during the final feet of the Pirate Putt-Putt game against Jake and his crew. Mama Hook returns in the Thanksgiving episode "Cookin' With Hook!" she prepares the Jolly Roger for the feast much to Hook's delight thinking of his mother's cooking.Mama Hook later sends Captain Hook and Mr. Smee to Never Land to find the ingredients for the Thanksgiving dinner.After Jake and his crew rescue Hook and the ingredients from Cranberry Bog,it later revealed that Hook only attempt to take Jake and friends ingredients was because he was unable to retrieve any for his mother.Jake and his crew give Hook the ingredients and tell Mama Hook hello on there behave.After returning to Pirate Island Jake and his crew suddenly receive a message in a bottle from Captain Hook, inviting the young pirate crew to his feast aboard the Jolly Roger as thanks for giving up their food for his mother and in the spirit of Thanksgiving.Mama Hook it later seen among the other pirates enjoying the feast. Mama Hook returns once more in the episode "The Mystery Pirate!" as the Mystery Pirate that swipes Jake's sword and Captain Hook's Hook, forcing both pirate crews to team up to get their belongings back as they chase the Mystery Pirate all over Never Land. After a long chase and thinks to Izzy and her pixie dust Mama Hook was revealed to be the Mystery Pirate in order to teach her son a lesson of how it feels to have something he treasures taken away from him for a change. Mama Hook reappears in the episode "The Mermaid Queen's Voice",Queen Coralie was set to host and perform a concert at Mermaid Lagoon but come down with laryngitis right before the concert begins. Jake and his crew knew the magical waters of Fa-La-La Falls would restore the queen's voice. Jake and his crew finally return to Mermaid Lagoon with the Fa la la water but as Jake was about to hand the bottle to Queen Coralie Captain Hook swoops in and manages to steal the bottle. This was short-lived as Hook gloats he is quickly chastised by his mother who has arrived at the lagoon as Queen Coralie. Mama Hook reveals that Queen Coralie is one of her dearest old friends. Ever since their days at the Never Land Academy of Pirates and Mermaids, Coralie was Mama Hook's favorite pupil. Not one to go against his mother's wishes Captain Hook reluctantly return the bottle to Queen Coralie restoring her voice. Mama Hook was last seen enjoying the performance of Queen Coralie and her son. Mama Hook reappears in the episode "Where's Mama Hook?", While coming aboard the Jolly Roger lose her jasmine leaves to the Never Sea, Mama Hook prepares to retrieve more on Never Land accidentally taking the wrong map and instead of going to Peaceful Valley, she goes to Deep Dark Valley. Captain Hook fears that his mother is lost and needs Jake and his crew help to find her. Mama Hook reappears in the episode "Captain Hook's New Hobby", Where she reveals that she has a fondness for painting and suggest that her son acquires a hobby of his very own. James was reluctant to try but Mama Hook assured him that if he gets a hobby, he might find treasure faster. In the episode "Nanny Nell",Mama Hook was mention by Nanny Nell during her introduction to Jake and his crew, revealing she help Mama Hook take care of James when he was a child and has arrived in Never Land again in Mama Hook's behalf to help get the Jolly Roger in ship-shape condition. Mama Hook reappears in the episode "Captain Scrooge", Captain Scrooge (played by Captain Hook) is visited by his mother seeing if he'll take part in the Great Pirate Feast and share his treasure. Hook refuses to take part in the celebration or share any of his vast riches with anyone. Mama Hook warns her son to give up his greedy ways or he'll be visited by a sea spirit who will show him the error of his ways. Mama Hook was last seen at the end of the episode pleased to see how much her son has changed for the better. Mama Hook reappears in the episode "Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n", Captain Hook and Mr. Smee leave Sharky and Bones in command of the Jolly Roger for the day while they greet Mama Hook for tea time on Seashell Beach. Hook informs Sharky and Bones to meet them later after locating a golden pineapple from Pineapple Island. With the help of Jake and his crew, the golden pineapple is retrieved for tea. Mama Hook asks Sharky and Bones to join her Hook and Smee for tea. Mama Hook reappears in the episode "The Doubloon Monsoon", Bones introduced his grandfather, Captain Buzzard Bones to Mama Hook. However, Captain Buzzard wasn't quick to trust a member of Hook's family and believed Mama Hook was just as sneaky as her son. which caused Mama Hook and Captain Buzzard developed a rivalry, bickering and insulting one another during there quest to uncover the Doubloon Monsoon. Unknown to Mama Hook her son tried to prevent Bones and Captain Buzzard from reaching the treasure but with the assistance of Jake and Skully, both Bones and his grandfather was able to catch up and inform Mama Hook of James action causing her to scold him that Hook's don't cheat. Mama Hook also apologized to Captain Buzzard but it wasn't until Captain Hook and Bones were both in danger Mama Hook and Captain Buzzard put aside their rivalry to save Hook and Bones. In the episode "Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew", Mama Hook was mention by Hook as he and his crew come across a stone formation that resembles her during there search for treasure in the jungle. As Hook and his crew try to bring the large rock with them back to the Jolly Roger across a rope bridge. The bridge soon gives way do to the combined weight of the stone and pirates sending them all tumbling down into Crocodile Creek and the rock is destroyed. Mama Hook is briefly mentioned in the episode "The Legion of Pirate Villains!" by Captain Hook as he struggles to decide to help Jake and his crew stops the Grim Buccaneer from uncovering Captain Colossus's treasure of ultimate power. During the post-credits, Mama Hook appears being introduced to Captain Colossus on the Jolly Roger who kisses her hand much to the fury of Captain Hook. Spin-offs Mama Hook Knows Best!(short) After the airing of "Jake's Never Land Rescue Mama Hook was featured in her own short offering her son advice on being a good pirate. The segment would later reappear as apart of the spin-off "Jake's Never Land Pirate School." Printed material In the Disney Junior book Mama Hook Knows Best: A Pirate Parent's Favorite Fables, Mama Hook reminisces about her great experiences sailing the Never Sea and the stories she told young James Hook when he was growing up. Mama Hook makes a brief cameo in the book, "My First Look Find Jake and the Never Land Pirates." A photo of her can be spotted in Captain Hook's Hidden Treasure Cave. Video games Mama Hook only video game appearance is the online game "A Treasure for Mama Hook." Captain Hook and Mr. Smee take Mama Hook for a treasure hunt but doesn't have a clue where any treasure can be located. Unknown to Hook and Smee Jake and crew overhear and decided to help. Episode Appearances Gallery Trivia *Mama Hook made a brief cameo in Disney's sequel "Return to Never Land" as a photo in Captain Hook's locket. **In Return to Never Land, Mama Hook was seen with a hook on each arm but in Jake and the Never Land Pirates, she doesn't have hooks at all. Rather, she has hands. However in the episode "Little Red Riding Hook!" Captain Hook makes a reference to his mother's Return to Never Land design. *In the episode "The Mystery Pirate!" it is revealed that Mama Hook is quiet agile without the use of her cane. *It is revealed in the episode "The Mermaid Queen's Voice", Mama Hook was a teacher at the Never Land Academy of Pirates and Mermaids, Queen Coralie was Mama Hook's favorite pupil. *In the episode "Captain Hook's New Hobby", Mama Hook hobby is painting. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pirates Category:Humans Category:Recurring Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Adults Category:Parents